SuicideDotCom
by RockerBaby315
Summary: *My Attempt for A Horror Flick lol* Suicide. Just a joke, right?


Chapter One  
  
Rain was pouring down the midnight black skies, a strike of lightning flashed through the window of the Michalchuck Residence, as Paige and her best friend, Hazel sit watching television in the living room.  
  
Paige's mother and father were out for the night, and Paige decided to have Hazel over for a sleep over. Paige sighed of boredom, pulling on the fabric of her baby blue silk pajamas. "Haze, I'm totally bored." Paige complained, with a flat voice.  
  
Hazel took a breath, "I know, you said that two minutes ago."  
  
Paige rested her elbow on the elbow of the couch, and began curling her blonde hair around her finger. "But it's true. I have an attention span of a two year old."  
  
Suddenly, a boom of thunder took place, making the windows crackle. Hazel's eyes began shinning of excitement. She licked her upper lip.  
  
Hazel smirked, "Paige, you wanna go online?" Hazel asked, looking towards Paige's flat screen Dell computer, she could clearly see in the den. The door was waving, because the girls forgot to the close the window, but it was creepy how it seemed as if was saying, "come in"  
  
Paige nodded unsure. "I don't know," She paused, having doubts. "What about the storm?"  
  
Paige's paranoia about the storm, striking at the computer and burning out the hard-drive just because they were bored and wanted to fiddling on-line, was simply "being childish" to Hazel. Hazel puckered her lips and made a smocking sound. She turned her head. "Fine, you wanna be a child about it, then go right ahead."  
  
Paige gave in, "Fine, but if my computer blacks out, you're dead." She moaned, and got up from the couch. And followed Hazel into the den, where Hazel had already turned the computer on.  
  
A few minutes later, the computer logged in and Hazel opened up to the msn setup menu. She clicked in, Paige's screen name "CheerDivaPM" Even though no one besides Hazel and herself was around, Paige whispered quietly in Hazel's ear her password. Two seconds later, they were logged on to the msn.com homepage. They sat with an awkward silence staring at the screen.  
  
Hazel then broke the silence, "My cousin told me about this site, where you could supposedly kill yourself or something." Hazel laughed. Paige gave a freak out expression, as she furrowed her eyebrows. She then closed the window. "Wow, I would really wanna go to a site, where I could commit suicide." Paige rolled her eyes with sarcasm.  
  
Hazel clapped her hands, after she typed in the web address in the bar on the top of the screen. She watched as the site began to load.  
  
A huge banner appeared on the top of website, in huge red letters clearly read, "SuicideDotCom.Org" then on the bottom showed mid-size letters reading, "Suicide, just a joke, right?"  
  
Paige became seriously horrified of what she viewing. A shiver went up a spine. "C'mon Haze, get off this site. It's freaky looking." Paige whispered, then noticed her breath flowing out of her mouth. The house was humid from the storm earlier before; the room was now cold and deathly freezing. Goosebumps crawled up Paige's cold, red skin. Paige shivered, as she watches Hazel laugh evilly.  
  
Hazel refused to exit the site. Paige became annoyed yet more scared, as Hazel began clicking around, and black boxes appeared on the screen flashing, "Your Death Depends on you, choose one of the following ways that interest you." Hazel let out a cold laugh. And began to mumbled that Paige was being a gullible baby. Paige denied everything that Hazel was saying.  
  
Hazel then attempted to click on the choice, of dying by random. Paige shook her head continuously, telling Hazel not to click it! Hazel snickered. "C'mon Paige! It's just a joke remember? It's just like the voodoo dolly site! Not real." Hazel rolled her eyes, trying to knock some sense in Paige's mind.  
  
Paige wanted to believe in her, she really did. But something in her mind, was trying to tell her, "Don't let her do it."  
  
Paige became enraged and ran out of the den. She ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out the carton of milk, and poured it into a glass and put the milk away, then took a cookie out of the cookie jar. And began to eat her snack. She felt a little bit better, and a little bit less scared. She wished, Hazel's cousin didn't mention that really creepy site. She made a covenant with herself, that she would never go or even mention that site again. Ever.  
  
All of a sudden, another boom of thunder stricken the house followed by a flash of lightening. A loud screech echoed through the house. Paige dropped her glass, causing it to break into pieces and ran for the den. "Hazel!" Paige screamed, in panic.  
  
Paige burst through the door. Paige screamed to the sight of Hazel laying against the wall, and the computer shut off but smoke coming from the burned hard-drive filled the air. Paige let out another chilling scream when a strike of lightening went through the window and shocked both the computer and Hazel. Sparks from the computer started light, Paige became to hysterically cry. She ran for the phone, and began dialing the police. But, there was no use. The house went pitch-black and the dial tone to the phone just off. Paige's lips began to tremble; she then turned around, slowly scared. She looked in the den once more and saw, that SuicideDotCom.Org was on again and running.  
  
---*****--- 


End file.
